


Princess Unicorn Sparklewing

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Glitter, Makeovers, Silly, Tentoo bites off more than he can chew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith





	Princess Unicorn Sparklewing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloRoseTyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloRoseTyler/gifts).



Rose paused mid coffee pour as the doorbell chimed. She yawned, stepping into her heels as she made her way to the door. Peeking through the peephole, she was surprised to see Jenna, the neighbor from three doors down standing there looking beyond ruffled. She opened the door with a smile. “Morning, Jenna. Everything all right?”    
  
“Not really. I need a huge favor.” Jenna shifted nervously looking down the street towards her house. “I got called into work, and Ryan is out of town on business. Our normal babysitter has the flu, and our back up sitter has exams today.” She sighed, pulling at the sleeves of her dress. “You and John are the only people we know in the neighborhood, and I was wondering if you or him could watch the girls?”    
  
Rose chewed her lip, seeing the desperation in Jennas eyes. She had four lovely little girls ages four, seven, and nine. The youngest two were twins, and the older two were adopted. They had met the family when the couple moved in, about six months before.    
  
“Rose has to work, but I can do it!” The Doctor’s voice carried down the hall, and Rose turned to see him standing there with damp hair and a pair of jeans and a tshirt. His gold wedding band sparkled as he lifted his own coffee cup to his lips. It had been a year since they had come back to Pete’s world, and sometimes the fact that he was human still caught her off guard, mostly when he agreed to something as domestic as babysitting.    
  
“You are a life saver!” Jenna cried, throwing her hands up into the air. “I have to leave like five minutes ago. Can you come now?”    
  
“Sure can!” He tossed the rest of his coffee back and leaned down to give Rose a kiss as Jenna headed back down the street. Rose sighed just a bit at the soft feel of his lips. “Have a good day, Rose Noble.” He flashed her a silly grin before tapping her nose and bounding down the steps.   
  
“Doctor!” Rose was feeling a bit of trepidation. The Doctor had babysat Tony a few times, but that was one preschooler.  This was four very rambunctious girls, two of which were probably riding the joy of their first week of summer break. “You sure bout this.”    
  
“Of course I am!” He shoved his hands in his pockets, winking at her as he walked backwards down the drive. “I’ve handled things more terrifying than some little girls.”    
  
“That’s what you think.” Rose snickered, shaking her head and grabbing her keys. She had a Torchwood board meeting to get to.    
  
By the time the board meeting was over, Rose had expected to have a text or voicemail from the Doctor begging for help, but she didn’t. She expected one by her first break from reviewing field reports at ten, but it didn’t come. All through her hour lunch with her Dad, she kept waiting for something, but nothing came. She had to admit that she was impressed and shoved the notion out of her head that the Doctor wasn’t able to handle it.    
  
It was fifteen past one when her phone rang. Unthinking, she barely glanced away from Alpha’s team report from last week before she sent the call to voicemail. Then her phone dinged a text. Rose grabbed it, and her heart shot into her throat at the two words from the Doctor.   
  
**Save me** ****  
  
Jamming her finger on the lock button for her computer, she leapt from her chair and raced for the exit. “Bronwynn, I have a personal emergency, reschedule the rest of the day.” She gasped to her assistant as she ran for the lift.    
  
**On my way. What’s wrong?**   
  
Rose sent the text as the lift doors closed, but the only response she got was a text of random letters and emojis. She pressed the icon for her voicemail and raised it to her ear. All she could make out was a bunch of screaming and what sounded like stuff crashing. She tried calling back, but got no answer.    
  
The fifteen minute drive home seemed to take forever, as her adrenaline pumped. She kept trying to call the Doctor, but the phone only rang and rang. As she pulled on the street, she half expected to see the house in flames or surrounded by aliens, but it looked just as peaceful as the others. Quietly, hand going for the stun blaster concealed under her blouse, she tried the front door and found it unlocked.    
  
“Doctor?!” Rose called, as she opened it. There was the sound of a TV blaring the theme song to some animated pony show, and the sound of squealing and giggling coming from upstairs. She edged into the house. “Hello!”    
  
“Mrs. Wose!” A tiny voice was accompanied by one of the twins skipping into the hall. She had on a black ballet leotard with a pink tutu, purple wings, and a ton of sparkly makeup. “Why you here?”   
  
“Hey Peggy, where’s Mister John?” She shut the door behind her, as the sound of a struggle and something crashing over her head made her jump.    
  
“I show you!” Peggy grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the stairs. The downstairs portion of the house seemed pretty clean, barring what looked like the remnants of a pizza/ice cream party in the kitchen. As they started up the stairs, Rose found the Doctor’s phone, dead, halfway up and covered in glitter.    
  
Rose bit her lip, keeping and ear open for danger as she reached the second floor and was led to one of the bedrooms. “No do more purple!” One of the girls, Scarlet the seven year old she thought, giggled. She was beginning to understand what was going on, and her suspicions were confirmed as Peggy pushed the door open.Rose wasn’t sure whether to laugh or feel pity at the scene before her.    
  
The Doctor was sitting cross legged on a butterfly rug in the middle of the room. His hands and feet were tied up with a jumprope. His normally perfectly styled hair was full of glitter and clip in ribbons, and he had on a neon orange tutu with matching wings over his jeans and tshirt. His face looked like a unicorn had exploded on it, as the bright red blush clashed with his royal purple eyeshadow and smeared blue lipstick. He had a pink, sparkly scarf tied around his head and fashioned as a gag. The other three girls were giggling as they painted his fingers and toes.    
  
“Oh, my, god.” Rose did her best not to snort as she took in the scene. The Doctor’s head shot up, eyes wide in horror as he mumbled through his gag.    
  
“He said he wanted to pway fairy pwincess!” Peggy exclaimed, as she grabbed a rhinestone bedazzled tiara from a bed and forced it onto his hair.    
  
“So why is he tied up exactly?” She crouched down to meet his eyes, giggling as she saw his multicolored toes were also decorated with rhinestones and glitter.    
  
“Because he tried to wipe off his magical lipstick.” Scarlet beamed, screwing the cap back onto the nail polish. “It’s against the rules.”    
  
“Oh I see.” Rose reached over and plucked a sparkly wand from the floor and held it up. “Okay, Doctor-“   
  
“His name is Pwincess Unicorn Sparklewing!” Peggy’s twin, Hayley, exclaimed.    
  
“‘M sorry, Princess Unicorn Sparklewing, if we untie you are you gonna wipe it off?” She booped him on the nose with the wand. The Doctor pleaded with his eyes, mumbling through the gag, as he shook his hands at her. “Well?” She arched an eyebrow, as she put the wand down and picked up what looked like glitter lipgloss. Slowly he shook his head, shoulders slumping. “Very good, now hold still, they forgot your eyebrows.”    
  
The Doctor started struggling again, but Rose waggled her brows at the girls who all dissolved into a fit of giggles. Carefully, she coated his eyebrows with the glitter gloss and tilted her head. “Whatcha think ladies?”    
  
“Much better!” Natasha, the nine year old clapped. “Your turn!” She grabbed Rose’s arm and tugged her towards the bed. “How about pink makeup!?”   
  
“Ooo, can I have a yellow tutu and wings?” Rose flashed the Doctor a wink as the other three began digging in their costume bins. “Princess Unicorn Sparklewing says pink and yellow are my best colors!” The Doctor glowered at her, which was more funny than intimidating as his mascara smudged.    
  
“Yeah!” Scarlet held up a yellow tutu with gold glitter. “And you can be Princess RainbowStar Glittercandy!”    
  
“That’s the best name ever.” Rose highfived Natasha before smiling at the others. “You can untie him now.” Then she closed her eyes and held still while the girls started on her princess makeover.    
  
“You are in so much trouble, Rose Noble!” The Doctor’s voice sounded threatening enough that she opened her eyes. He was still kneeling, looking very much like an angry cat who fell into a basket of glitter and makeup. His hand went to his lips and he wiped.   
  
“Fairy Princesses.” Rose snagged a discarded tub of body glitter. “Princess Unicorn Sparklewing is breaking the rules!” All four girls turned to look at him in shock. “Get him!” She threw a handful of powder at him, making him sputter and wipe his eyes as he growled!   
  
With a chorus of giggled war cries, Rose joined them in tackling him to the ground and retying his hands. “You know I’m gonna get you back for this.” The Doctor growled at her, but the threat was lost as his lips twinkled with glitter.    
  
“Rules are rule.” Rose laughed and retied the gag around his mouth. With him once again secure, Rose stood and smoothed her tutu. “Okay, Fairy Princesses, let’s go have some banana splits.” She picked up her wand and held it up. “To the kitchen!”    
  
“To the kitchen!” All four girls cheered, and with a backwards glance at her struggling husband, Rose led her tiny army downstairs for a victory snack.


End file.
